11:11:11, Make a Wish
by snowtigress-27
Summary: On the eleventh second of the eleventh minute of the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleven month of the eleventh year the Eleventh Doctor makes one very special wish... 11/Rose


**A/N **_Not exactly my best but I did what I could in honor of our special occasion. There's not much of 11/11/11 left for me but I really did want to do something fun for it. I hope you all enjoy this one for all it's... ehness. Ehness. I've never put it quite like that before, I hope you understand what it means. I also hope you all made some wishes of your own at 11:11 and that they can come true. Reviews are appreciated! __Doctor and Rose Forever!_

**11/11/11 -Make a Wish-  
><strong>

The Doctor glanced at the screen idly as he entered the console room, smiling to see the date proudly displayed. 11-11-11. He hadn't planned to visit Earth at that particular time, but now that he was here, he found he liked the idea of a day devoted to his present incarnation. He patted the Tardis fondly, his spirits beginning to improve with each passing moment.

"If I ever was going to celebrate my birthday, I may as well do it today."

The Tardis was silent in response but her lights brightened as he spoke. He laughed to himself as he slung his jacket on.

"I'll be back soon, dearie," he said. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

The Doctor opened the door to step out in the bright sunshine. He swiveled around to take in the many flowers blooming around him in an acre long indoor garden. He sighed as he realized he'd been here many times before, but with a flower of his own on his arm.

He strolled down the walk pausing now and then to study new additions and hurrying past the flowers Rose loved best. He ignored the bed of creeping moss where they had fallen asleep on lazy summer afternoons, and the tall oak tree they carved their names into. The rose walk was untouchable, the wooden swing too painful. The farther he walked, the more memories assaulted him, until he had nowhere left to turn. Nothing was left free of her touch. Finally, he settled on the edge of the fountain, finding his silent reflection to be the only comfort.

When the Doctor considered his face, still so foreign in many ways, he remembered why things changed, why they could never be. She didn't belong with someone like him, a man who lived every moment knowing he might die in the next adventure, and who changed everything about him when death caught up with him. Not everything, he thought sadly as he considered the ache in his chest. His hearts still belonged to her, despite the distance between them. He was beginning to understand they might be with her for the rest of time.

He glanced at his watch as if the thought of forever could be stored in the single tick of the second hand. With half-hearted amusement he noted the clock read 11:10. The amusement grew when he took in the fountain, half full of wishful pennies. He reached into his pocket, digging out half a dozen forms of petty change.

Though the Doctor's hearts were heavier than a dying star, he couldn't help but feel a rush of hope as he clutched the change in his fist. He turned his back to the fountain, a wonderfully human tradition calling his attention. The watch ticked to 11:11 and he watched anxiously as the seconds passed slowly by. Right as the eleventh second began, hope crashed against him like a wave on the surf. With a quiet whisper and eyes tightly closed, he tossed the coins over his shoulder.

"Let her come back to me."

When his eyes opened, the air shimmered and for half a moment he thought he could almost see her through a veil of sunshine. But when he blinked, she was gone and so was his hope. And yet... he couldn't bring himself to leave the garden.

Hours on hours the Doctor sat in quiet contemplation, the heady scent of flowers filling his thoughts with the memories of better days. First instinct begged him to throw them away as he often did, but instead he allowed himself to savor them, just this one day as birthday present of sorts. He revisited every inch of the garden, his memories becoming more and more alive with every moment.

When night fell, he returned to the moss bed to gaze at the stars overhead. He found the constellations he loved best and told the stories she loved most to hear. His hand clasped empty air beside him, but to him it seemed her hand was in his once more. She seemed to squeeze his hand gently and he could have sworn it was real. The Doctor glanced to his side, where her face seemed so clear in his memory.

"I miss you, Rose," he murmured aloud.

"You don't need to anymore," she answered. "I'm right here."

The Doctor shook his head, turning away abruptly. He ripped his hand from the imaginary grasp only to have it taken up again in the next moment.

Her laugh sounded in the garden air, carefree and happy. He could almost believe it.

"Don't you ever listen?" she said. "I'm right here."

In stunned silence, the Doctor turned to face her. She watched his face carefully, but her smile was full and bright. He reached out a hand, inhaling sharply when it met her cheek.

"How..."

"How do you think?" Rose asked with a smirk. "You made a wish didn't you?"

"Yes, but—Rose this is impossible. It's-"

"It's real."

To prove her point, Rose softly pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close finally accepting that she was truly with him. He didn't know why it happened or how she returned to him. But on the night, his Rose was safely back in his arms. And out of the corner of his eye, his watch glowed in the darkness. 11:11 11-11-11.


End file.
